Lost To Be Found
by Queenizzay
Summary: It's been three years since Sesshomaru's died and Rin's now living in modern times with Kagome. Everything is just fine until a new teacher arrives and now, Rin's life is out of wack. Can he really be the demon that she lost long ago? RS
1. Chapter 1: Fainting Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me be 

**THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!** I have to post this now e.e It's driving me nuts. I've had the first 2 typed on my computer for THREE months and the first 8 chapters written out since forever. I just have to post it. Just one little chapter ;-; Just in case you were wondering, I've got half of the next chapter to _Like a Fairytale_ written and a quarter of _Mr._ _Perfec_t. None for _Snicker Doodles_... Yet. Damn, 4 stories at a time . I know I shouldn't do this, but I am. ;-; Besides, It's not Sango/Miroku, It's Rin/Sess, so maybe I'll get a new string of reviewers o.O Maybe.... But don't worry! There _will_ be some San/Mir. Read the note at the bottom. *sigh* Anyway... Yeah. Here you go. 

**Lost to be Found**

**_Chapter 1: Fainting Spells_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sesshomaru-sama...?"   
  
"Rin, stay back."  
  
"But Jaken-sama... Sesshomaru-"  
  
"Rin.... Sesshomaru-sama is-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rin-"  
  
"No Jaken! You're lying! Stop it!"  
  
"Rin he's-"  
  
"NO! Stop! I'm gonna tell!"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"No... no he's not. Stop teasing me...."  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"No! I don't believe you!"  
  
"You have to-"  
  
"No!"  
  
_"No!" Rin cried, tears spilling into her pillow. "Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru no..."  
  
"What happened?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly, kicking open the door. Kagome, who stood right beside him, lowered the bat her mate held. Why he grabbed it was beyond her, he could tear anything and anyone apart with his bare hands. Anyway, Kagome walked over to Rin, who appeared to be crying in her sleep.   
  
"Shh...." She soothed the girl, brushing her hair back. Inuyasha looked on quietly, mesmerize with how motherly Kagome could be. "Shh... it's okay. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
Rin nodded subconsciously, burying her head in her pillows, "Sesshomaru...."  
  
Kagome shot Inuyasha a worried look. He just shrugged. Rin had come to Kagome's time to live with them three years ago. Just a few months after Sesshoumaru had died. Amazingly, it was Jaken who recommend that she go. His 'reason' was that she annoyed him too much and he would probably kill her since his master was no longer around. This proved untrue though, as Jaken gently lead Rin to the well and even gave her a small hug. In truth, he believed that a change of scenery would be good for her. A change of time even better. One thing Jaken failed to mention was just how the Demon Lord died. Inuyasha tried to pry it out of Rin, but stopped once Kagome gave him a warning glare. Rin wasn't ready to talk.  
  
In fact, for the first year, Rin said nothing at all. Literally. She went mute again, and didn't break the habit until Kagome and Inuyasha's first son was born. Kagome insisted on asking Rin about a name choice and the girl quietly whispered, "Kyoui."  
  
Rin's speaking increased gradually over the years. She now went to school and was holding a job at the coffee shop in town. She never spoke of Sesshomaru or her life in Feudal Japan. One would think she'd forgotten all about it, if it weren't for the dreams. Over time, they happened less and less, but always, they lingered in the back of her mind.  
  
"She's having those dreams again..." Kagome muttered worriedly, stepping into her mate's arms.  
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked down to their son, who had pried his way between them and was now hugging Kagome around her bulging middle. Inuyasha gently picked him up and put him on his shoulders. He was a spitting image of his father, right down to the ears. The only part of Kagome that seemed to get into Kyoui was her eyes.  
  
"Nothin' squirt. Let's go back to bed."  
  
  
"Nothin' squirt. Let's go back to bed."  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Kagome-chan! I'm leaving!" 

"All right, don't forget- I need you to watch Kyoui for me this afternoon!" 

"I won't." Rin called, grabbing her backpack and heading out the door. Higurashi Rin, 17, student at Tsurai High (A/N: Tsurai means painful XD Can you tell my opinion of school?) Higurashi wasn't Rin's _real_ surname, but then again, she had no idea what her real one was anymore. Besides, people would this it was strange for Rin to be living in the shrine if they didn't believe she was related to Kagome's family in some way. So, to everyone outside of Rin's new 'family', Rin was Kagome's second cousins daughters niece. Twice removed. That's why she wasn't in any of the older family tress. Rin came to live with Kagome and her husband Inuyasha after her parents were involved in a fatal car accident. It had taken Rin a good couple of months to get used to the idea of moving blobs of painted metal (now known as 'cars'), so no one would be surprised if she was a little hesitant about them after hearing that story. None of this was actually true of course, but no one would have a reason to care anyway. Rin was just your average everyday teenager. At least on the outside. 

Rin went to school, worked, etc. Everything someone her age was expected to do. Except date. Rin would never date. If it wasn't Sesshomaru, then what was the point? Besides, she didn't like any of the boys in her school anyway. At least not in _that_ way. 

"Rin-chan!" 

"Oh! Ohayou Kisho..." 

"Rin-chan, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?" 

"Yeah Kisho, it is.." Rin murmured refraining from rolling her eyes. Kisho was one of the boys in Rin's class last year, and has been trying to get Rin on a date ever since. He was a nice guy, just a little dense, that's all. (A/N: Sounds an awful lot like Hojo huh...) 

"So Rin... What are you doing later on?" Kisho asked, holding the door for Rin as they approached the school. 

"Thank you. Movie, if we're still going, and then I have to baby-sitting." 

"Ouch, I thought you only had to do that on Wednesdays." 

"I do, but Kagome and Inuyasha are going out, so I'm stuck watching Kyoui until they get back." 

"Oh well... That's cool. Need any help?" 

Rin spun on him as they got near her locker. "No thanks Kisho, I think I'll be able to handle a three-year-old." 

"Woah, okay" Kisho shrugged, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "What's eating you?" 

Rin sighed, "It's nothing, sorry I snapped. I've just got a lot of things on my mind, that's all." 

Kisho waited a few moments for a better explanation. It was obvious, however, that he wasn't going to get one after Rin took a few books out of her locker and stuffed her book bag in. "You'd think with all the money they charge for tuition, they school could afford more spacious lockers..." 

"Yeah..." Kisho murmured, just as the first bell ran, "I'll see you after school. Movie right?" 

"Right. See ya." 

Rin shut her locker and closed her eyes, leaning against it. A group of giggling girls walked past, gushing out the latest gossip. 

"Did you hear?" 

"Hear what?" 

"We've got a new teacher. They say he's replacing Daisaki-san." 

"It's about time they got rid of that old bat." 

"Yeah, and the new guy is s.e.x.y. Young too! Only 26!" 

"No way!" 

"Way!" 

"Well I'll be damned... It's about time we got some fresh meat." 

Rin looked after them with disgust written all over her face. It's not like they would have a chance anyway. And besides, each and everyone of those girls had a boyfriend. Gossip itself was stupid. Rin rarely ever had to deal with it back in the feudal era. It was just another one of those modern things she had to get used to. Oh well. I guess the good thing is she wouldn't have to deal with Daisaki-san anymore. He spit when he talked. 

Looking in the corner, Rin couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. Hiraikotsu and her boyfriend were sucking face again. They were strange, those two. First off, the boyfriend was in college. How he got in and out of the high school was a mystery to everyone. How he never got caught was an even bigger one! Plus, he was a complete lech, and Hiraikotsu was quick to anger, especially when it comes to her boyfriends wandering hands. They broke up constantly, only to get back together a week later. All in all, they were a lot like Sango and Miroku in Feudal times. Right down the appearance too, give or take a few details. Whenever Rin told them about the pair, they'd crack up. Then Miroku would say some corny stuff to make everyone smile, grope his wife, and get slapped. Oh how wonderful it is to be predictable. 

"Love transcends all time." Rin muttered, wondering if it were true or not. It was quite possible for Hiraikotsu and her boyfriend to be Sango and Miroku's reincarnations. After all, Kagome was Kikyou's. But what about demons? Do they reincarnate as well? 

See! Now this thought got Rin down again. Stupid inner thoughts. Today was the anniversary and Rin was trying as hard as she could not cry. Sesshomaru had died, three years ago to this day. The details were still hazy in Rin's mind. All that counts is that Rin lost what mattered most that day. Nothing could replace the hole in her heart. 

The sound of the late bell filled Rin's ears, snapping her out of her daze. The two love birds dispersed after a final kiss and Rin ran down the hall to get to homeroom. 

"You are late." 

"I'm sorry, I-" Rin stared in horror at her teacher. His golden eyes, hair length (though now black), right down to his cold tone gave Rin chills. Looking at Sesshomaru, Rin did the only thing she could do. She fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! *chocolat misu laugh* I love leaving cliff hangers.... Though I'm likely to end up at the gallows for it. Oh! What a pun! Cliff Hanger.. Hanging... Gallows.... HA ! I crack myself up, I really do. *wipes an imaginary tear* Yeah, anyway. I'm basing the school system on one like my own, seeing as I know next to nothing about the Japanese one. O.o what? I can't be skilled at _everything_. Actually... I can. I'm just too lazy. WOW! I'm cocky today.... I really _must_ control myself. Anyway, I hope you all like this story e.e It's my first full Rin/Sess one and it's a bit more angst then my other stories. As for my Miroku/Sango lovers, they'll be in here....sorta. Except they'll be as the reincarnations. ^_^ they'll help Rin along the way, or just confuse her.... It's easy to mix the two up. Away I go until the next chapter! up Up UP and AWAY! 

I got the idea for this after Reading **Sango-sama's** _Love beyond Life_. ^_^ She said I could write it.... 

Randomness: 

Rin's 17 now, Sesshomaru died three years ago, meaning she was 14. 

How did Sesshomaru die? We'll just have to find out later. We including me ;-; seeing as I haven't thought of it yet... Or maybe I'll just skip over that whole part to save myself the trouble. 

Or maybe I won't.... That'll be bad *nods head* bad authoress bad! 

And when I say Kagome's 'Bulging Middle' I don't mean she's fat now! She's pregnate again x.x Though I'm hoping you people didn't need that explained x.x 


	2. Chapter 2: Super Hero

Disclaimer: If I _Did_ Own Inuyasha, The main couple would always be either Rin/Sess, or Sango/Miroku. Minimum Inu/Kag stuff and defiantly none of this Kag/Kog or Inu/Kik stuff.... Yeah.... So it's a very good thing I _don't_ own them, isn't it? 

**Lost To Be Found**

****

**Chapter 2: Super Hero**

"Higurashi... Higurashi... Rin! Sit up." 

Rin moaned, turning over in her bed. Digging her head in her pillow she murmured "Five more minutes Kag..." Rin could hear a man sign and she corrected herself, "Sorry Inu, gimme a bit longer..." 

Giggles filled the background but abruptly stopped. The man spoke. 

"I am not Kagome, nor Inuyasha." 

Rin vaguely wondered why some strange man was in her room, but quickly remembered she wasn't _in_ her room. Then where was she? Oh yeah... School. But why was she laying down? And what was so soft and warm? Wait... It wasn't soft... Actually, whatever her head was resting on seems pretty firm. And it's warm because it's breathing! 

Rin's eyes shot open and she sat up, only to fall back down with the classroom spinning around her. 

"That was not very smart." The man commented. Rin looked up at him and felt dizzy all over again. Supporting her knelt a god. Or a demon, more like it. 

"Sess.." Rin started. 

"You fainted." The man interrupted, "Is anyone going toward the nurse?" He was quickly answered by the bell, "Never mind. Homeroom is over, I will take her myself." 

The rest of the class hesitated. Rin wasn't exactly popular, but she was always nice. The majority of the class was worried. This all faded away once the teacher glared, barking. "Go to class." So many questions were running through Rin's head. She didn't even realize when this man stood her on her feet and spoke. 

"Can you walk?" 

Rin looked at him as though a third head had just popped out of his neck and nodded. It was clear after a trial step that she was still a bit unstable. The teacher had to leap to catch her before Rin collapsed on the floor again. With ease, the man swept Rin off her feet and into his arms. Rin couldn't help but blush when she hit his firm chest and nearly died when they walked out of the room like that. 

Attempting to fill the awkward silence, Rin whispered a soft "I'm sorry." The man looked down and gave her a 'what-did-you-do-to-be-sorry-about?-look ' Rin remembered receiving this look many times before when she though Sesshomaru was mad at her and answered his unasked question. 

"Aren't you going to be late for your class?" 

"No, this is my prep period. I would have been sitting, bored, anyway. However, I must say, I wasn't expecting to play super hero my first day teaching." 

Rin blushed and resisted the urge to bury her head in his neck and cry. Here, three years after she saw her Sesshoumaru die, he was here again. And carrying her to the school nurse! But... This couldn't be Sesshomaru, could it? Only one way to fine out... 

"What's your name?" 

The man looked down at her, "You don't know? I'm Rosuto Hiyayaka. I'm replacing Daiki-san." 

Rin mentally scolded herself. Of _course_ this wasn't Sesshomaru! For starters, he had two arms. Something Sesshomaru definitely lacked. Yes, this man has two very toned, very warm, muscular arms. He didn't have Sesshomaru's markings either and his persona didn't seem nearly as cold. Then again, over the years, Sesshomaru had opened up... But still! Rosuto has two arms. Two. Count 'em! Despite all that, Rin found herself staring up at his eyes. They had the same eyes. 

Rosuto and Sesshoumaru _weren't_ the same person, but a question still plagued Rin's mind. "How did you know Kagome's Full name?" 

Rosuto stopped, searching his head for the answer. He found it. 

"I guessed." 

Rin frowned and looked for Rosuto to give any indication he was lying. She didn't see any. That may explain how he knew Kagome's name, but that didn't go for Inuyasha. It's not everyday you meet someone named 'Dog Demon'. 

"Hiyayaka-san! What are you doing here?" 

"I come bearing gifts. A student of mine passed out." Rosuto told the nurse, setting Rin down just inside the door. 

"What are you doing? Bring her to the bed!" Nurse commanded, grabbing an aspirin and the thermometer from a cabinet. Rosuto rolled his eyes, but obliged, carrying Rin so she could sit on the bed. 

"So Rin, you fainted again huh?" 

"Again?" Rosuto asked, giving a questioning glance towards his student. She turned red. 

"Last time it was during history wasn't it?" Nurse sighed, handing a cop of water and the aspirin to the tomato girl. She took it grudgingly. Of course she fainted that day! They were learning about feudal Japan and whose name just happened to appear as she flipped through the textbook? That's right, Sesshomaru. A few major details were missing from the story, but it was still sort of accurate. Rin was out like a light. 

"Say 'ahh'" 

"Ahh" Rin obliged, allowing Nurse to stick a thermometer under her tongue. Rosuto looked on, slightly amused from the sight of this tiny girl glaring at the school nurse. 

"Kan ni co tsu klass net? Ni havh ah test" 

Nurse shook her head, pulling the thermometer from Rin's mouth. "Nope. You've got a fever. We can't have Hiyayaka-san carrying you here every time you feel faint, now can we?" 

Rin blushed and shook her head and Nurse laughed. Damn how those nurses seem to know everything. You can never hide _anything_, They're one of the four evils in the world. Right there along with Mimes, Silence, and Wednesdays. 

"I'll just call your guardians and have someone pick you up, okay?" 

Rin nodded and watched as the nurse left in search of a phone. 

"I trust you'll be better tomorrow?" Rosuto asked. Rin nodded her head and he left without another word. As soon as he shut the door Rosuto leaned against it, running his hand down his face. What was it about that girl? He was secretly glad she had trouble walking, just so he could see what if felt like to have her in his arms. But he shouldn't feel this way. He was a teacher, and she, his student. There had to be a least an eight year difference (A/N:*cough*9 actually...) But even so... 

Why did he feel like he knew her? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aww.... I feel so unloved v.v *sigh* Oh well . I'm still going on with the story, no matter how little reviews it gets. ^_^ Motivated aren't I? Oh well, thanks** Aamalie** and **anhimals**. And who knows, maybe my luck will change and I'll suddenly get, I don't know...... 10 reviews? .o No? Yes? Maybe? C'mon XD You know you love me..... 


	3. Chapter 3: I smell Youoh how pleasant

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kagome asked for about the billionth time, fluffing a few more pillows. She _really_ needed to get off of this maternity leave. Do you see what boredom has done to her? She's all 'motherly'... For now. 

"Yes Kag." Rin forced out, rolling her eyes and taking the pillows from her. "I just... I don't know, but I'm okay now. I promise." 

"All right... If you're sure." She sighed, picking a long hair off of Rin's shirt. "Did Inuyasha attempt to do laundry again?" 

Confused, Rin shook her head, "Why?" She was answered by Kagome holding up a long strand of hair. Rin ripped it out of her hand, shocking Kagome. Immediately Rin blushed and let it drop to the floor. "I just couldn't see, that's all." 

Kagome shrugged and walked out, leaving Rin to bake in peace. 

_'What's wrong with me? It's not him, so why do I feel this way?!'_

__

__------------------------------------ 

"I can not believe I'm doing this..." 

School had finally ended after what seemed like forever to Rosuto. It was about as exciting as watching paper dry. Actually... That was more entertaining then his day after dropping Rin off at the nurse. Now, Rosuto was just... Bored. And _in_ his boredom, he just happened to look a certain black haired, brown eyed, student in the School Directory. And what a coincidence! He had to pass the shrine on his way home! Oh I just love those little cowink-a-dinks! It couldn't hurt just to.... Stop by and check on her right? Wrong. Rosuto had climbed the endless shrine steps, stood in front of the door and was now chickening out. Figures. 

"No... I can't do this. This is foolish." Rosuto muttered, his hand already raised to knock. But before he had the chance to make a hasty retreat, the gates of heaven opened and an angel appeared. 

"Hiyayaka-san!" 

------------------------------------ 

Rin stood in the doorway, shock and surprise clearly written all over her face. She was sure that at that moment she went about ten different shades of red. She had heard footsteps and voices outside her window and went to investigate, only to see no one there. Soon enough, she heard a voice at the door arguing with itself and rushed to see who it was. Imagine her surprise when her _teacher_ stood there, looking about as shocked and flustered as she. 

"Hiyayaka-san!" She stuttered, trying to control her facial color. She was failing miserably, mind you. 

"Ahh...." He cleared his throat. "Rin, how are you feeling?" 

"Umm.... Better... I guess..." 

"That's good." 

*enter awkward silence* 

"Rin? Who's at the door?" 

"No one Kagome! I just wanted some air!" 

"All right, don't stay out too long or you'll get sick!" 

Rosuto raised an eyebrow as Rin rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind herself. 

"Your mother?" 

"No, a uh... Cousin. I'm living with them." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah..." 

. . . 

"Well! I just wanted to be sure that you were well. I expect you'll be back in class tomorrow." 

"Yup! Good as new!" 

"Good." 

"Great! Good-bye Hiyayaka-san." 

"Good-bye Rin." 

Rin made a quick exit stage left, back into the house as Rosuto walked (ran) back down the steps. That had to have been the most awkward encounter Rin ever experienced in her life. Even so, she couldn't help it when butterflies exploded in her tummy. 

Down the shrine stairs, Rosuto's car pulled away just as Inuyasha pulled in. Yes, somehow, someway, he had managed to get a license. He's a good driver too! Just a few minor glitches here and there, you know... Staying on the right side of the road.... Pressing the gas instead of the break.... Nothing big. Anyway, he stared after the car until Kyoui tugged on his arm. 

"I'm hungry." 

Like Father like Son. 

------------------------------------ 

"Kagome!" 

"I'm right here Inuyasha, you don't need to yell. What? Do you think I'm deaf?!" Kagome snapped, standing right next to him. Inuyasha cringed. He hated it when Kagome had her little emotional roller-rides. He went through it when she was pregnant with Kyoui and it seemed to be just as bad with this one. It _must_ be a girl, that's the only way to explain how moody she is.... 

"Ahhh... Sorry? Umm.... Who's car was that down there?" 

"What car Inuyasha?" She asked cheerfully, turning her attention to a flower in the vase. Inuyasha grumbled. 

"The car. A Silver... Uh... Porsh I think. I just watched it pull away!" 

"Oh... I don't know. No one's been here yet but Rin and I." 

As if on cue, Rin skipped into the room humming a tune. She glided right past the rest of her 'family', Oblivious to anything around her. Inuyasha took one sniff of the air and frowned. 

'_Sesshomaru.'_

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh that darn nose! Short chapter, but it was kinda cute. I know, a lot of you will say Rosuto's out of character o.O But he can be. He's not Sesshomaru. Well... He is. But he's not *thinks* Yeah, I've just dug myself into the whole reincarnation thing x.x Sess'll be here in like..... O.o lotsa chapters. Yeah.... I've got it all planned out *shock*. XD Bwuahahah! I feel evil, leaving a cliffie like that. . But you should get used to them..... There's a lot of them ^-^; 

Wow! I actually got 10 reviews..well... Adding to my other two. But still! o.O Shocking... 

**Aamalie:** Look! I updated Mr. Perfect ^_^ Are you proud of me? Do I get a cookie? XD I hope o.o; Like a Fairtyale is....ummm.....*no comment* same with the other two x.x forgive meh! I'll admit, Kikyo _is_ pretty cool. I saw the epi. Last night/this morning and man did she kick ass without actually kicking any o.O 1. She knows how to manipulate guys (not that that's bad! It's very helpful! She's got both Inuyasha and Naraku [in a way] groveling at her feet. Not too shabby.) Not to mention she had a hidden knife XD that part was just really really cool. But I don't really like the pairing .o . I think Inu/Kag is just so cute... Not as cute as san/miro or rin/sess, but still cute 

**Anhimals**: Why Nurses, Mimes, Silence and Wednesdays? WHY YOU ASK?! Actually, that's not all true. It's Mimes, Silence, Wednesdays and Jordan Siever's beady little eyes. Nurses were just there for the story. So here's the reasons: 

1. **Silence**: Silence is just scary... Lotsa bad scary stuff can happen in silence 

2. **Mimes**: Mimes are **silent** clowns. I'm not that bad about clowns, but they make me uncomfortable. I never used to have a problem with them - then I watched Are You Afraid of the Dark where the kid stole the clowns nose and he came after him. That freaked me out big time. 

3.** Wednesday**s: That's just always been my thing. Anything bad that happens in my life happens on a Wednesday. I don't know why, it just doesn't like me. 

4. A) **Nurses**: I never liked school nurses. They know when your lying and send you back to class. But that's okay, 'cause then you just use the pay phone and tell your mom you feel sick. XD 

B) **Jordan's beady little eyes**: THEY'RE SCARY! Plus, my friend Caitlin had a dream when he cut people up with them. Now she has a crush on him.... _Hmmmm_... 

**Forever and a Day:** Yes! More Rin/Sess fans! I know not a lot of people like 'em because of the whole age difference thing, but it's really cute .. Glad you like the story 

**Girl of Grace**: The world is full of Inu/Kag. I like the pair, but I like other's better . Glad to add to it's collection XD 

**GhostDragon: **It's here 

**Noname:** o.O well hello 

**SessRin2003:** ^_^; I can kinda tell they're your fave. Glad you love it XD 'cause I love it too 

**SilentBrat:** o.O Coincidentally enough.... You were. 

I dont know, shall we shoot for 20 (as a total)? I think we shall..... ^_^ 10 more 


	4. Chapter 4: Of Cats and Dog Demons

"Hey... Rin?" 

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at her book to Inuyasha. She was reading Blood and Chocolate right now, and wondering how cool it would be to change forms like that. Well... Maybe not into a werewolf. But a Dog would be nice. A demon dog would be even better... 

"Hey, are you feelin' okay?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in the doorway." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" 

"Uhh... Kagome thinks we should have a talk-ah!" He cringed, holding the back of his head after a shoe connected with it, "Fine! **I** think we should have a talk." 

Suspicious, Rin sat up in her bed. "About what?" 

"Umm... Did anything... _Strange_ happen today?" 

Rin looked long and heard at Inuyasha, then shook her head. "I don't _think_ so." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah... Inuyasha, what's this all about? Are you trying to have 'the talk' with me or something? Because I already know all that stuff." 

"What? No!" He yelled, turning beet red. Inuyasha flipped at anything having to do with discussing the female body and sexual stuff. Kyoui had asked him a week ago where babies came from.... He stuttered some crap about a stork demon, decided it sounded really stupid, and sent him to Kagome. "No I'm not having 'the talk' with you. I'll let Kag-chan handle that. It's just that... You smell... Different." 

"Different..." Rin repeated carefully, not getting where this was going. So she smelt different... Okay. What? Did that mean she had to take a shower or something? She sniffed. Nope, she smelt okay. She was even wearing that smelly stuff Kagome had gotten her for her birthday (Well... What they _thought_ might be her birthday... Seeing that she didn't' remember). Rin knew all about demon's strong sense of smell, but she'd never been told she smelt different before.... 

"Yeah. Kinda like... Sesshomaru." 

Rin paled and looked to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Look Rin, I don't wanna make you all mad an' shit, I'm just curious." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rin murmured, flipping through her book. Normal people wouldn't have been able to tell what it was she said, but Inuyasha wasn't a normal person. He wasn't even a full human, so he heard. 

"Curiosity was framed, stupidity killed the cat. And I'm not a cat, I'm a dog-demon, giving me an elite sense of smell." 

"I know that Inuyasha, I _did_ live with one for seven years." 

"And you haven't had contact with him for three! But now, all of a sudden, the smell is all over your clothes. Look Rin, I've given up tryin to figure out what happened to my brother, but I want you to tell me why you smell like him! Talk to us!" 

Rin looked at Inuyasha and wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Rin, and it wasn't fair to Inuyasha. Life is _never_ fair, it's one of those unwritten rules. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother. Despite they... dislike for each other, he deserved to know how his brother died. Rin just couldn't be the one to tell him. And about the smell? Rin had no idea why she smelt like him. The only male she'd been around was Kisho 

And Rosuto 

But we've already established that they are **not** the same person/demon/thing. But why did that statement seem so wrong? 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know why I smell like him and I'm sorry. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm not ready." 

Inuyasha nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Why three years wasn't enough to be 'ready' to talk, he wasn't sure, but if Rin said she wasn't ready he wouldn't press it. Inuyasha had enough on his hands with an overemotional Kagome without having to deal with an emotional Rin. Damn these women! "We're uh... We're headin back to the feudal era soon, you gonna get ready?" 

"No I... I don't feel so great, I think I'm gonna stay behind this time." 

"Ah, okay. That's fine, I'll just tell everyone you said 'hey'" 

Rin nodded and pulled a stuffed animal to her lap as Inuyasha shut the door. 

"Oh, and Rin?" Inuyasha asked, sticking his head back in. 

"Yeah?" 

"You'll find him." 

Rin felt her eyes watering up and nodded. Inuyasha coughed uncomfortably, he wasn't exactly used to being the loving father figure. "Yeah and clean your room. You're house keeping skills suck." 

Rin laughed and through the stuffed animal at the door just as Inuyasha's head disappeared. Sighing, she gathered up another teddy bear and buried herself under the covers, ready to count the sheep. 

------------------------------- 

"No.. No come back.." 

_"Please Sesshomaru-sama! Come back!"_

__

_"Stay back Rin!"_

__

_"Sesshomaru no! Sesshomaru!"_

__

__"Noooo!" Rin tossed and turned in her sleep, her screams seemed loud enough to reach the streets. In fact, they did in a way. Down the road Rosuto spun around to the shrine. 

'Doesn't anyone else hear it?' He though, looking around. No one else seemed faze, as if they couldn't even hear desperate cries. 

'Rin' 

Running up the steps with a speed Rosuto thought impossible, he jiggled the handle of the house door. Rin's cries pounded in his ears, making his head ache. Everything seemed so much louder then a few moments ago. 

Jigglejigglejiggle 

"Rin!" He yelled, pushing on the door now, "Rin, what's wrong?!" 

Obviously, she didn't hear. Getting desperate, Rosuto threw his body weight against the door, pounding his shoulder against the lock. He could almost feel the joint dislocating but that didn't matter. Rin was in trouble and he had to help. He had to protect her. 

But why? 

Finally, with a burst of strength never felt before, Rosuto broke through the locked door, almost falling from the impact. Without wasting a second, he rushed up the stairs, throwing open the second door on the right. Every instinct Rosuto possessed pointed to that room and it was there he found Rin, sitting on her bed, her head buried in her knees and sobbing. The smell of salt filled his nose. 

But that was just it, Sobbing. All at once, Rosuto's senses returned to normal. It was now that he realized why no one else seemed fazed by the crying. It was because only _he_ could hear it. The salty smell seemed to dissipate too and all too suddenly, Rosuto felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. 

Finally, Rin lifted her tear-steaked face and looked up at the figure in her doorway. She whispered the first word that came to her mind 

"Sesshomaru..." 

Holding his right shoulder, Rosuto felt a wave of nausea consume him and he flopped lifelessly to the floor. A streak of silver clearly stood out in his midnight-black locks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wowzah o.O This is angsty..... Anyway, I actually wasn't planning on posting this for a while, but I decided to anyway. I feel so shitty about not updating _anything_, and since I already had this typed up, I thought I'd just post it to let you all know I'm not dead or anything. Yet. I'm playing Legend of Dragoon XD Part of the reason I haven't been wasting my hand away with writing. XD I'm wasting it away playing RPGs! YAY! I love the song... But I'm a bit pissed at the strategy guide at the minute. Thus my bad mood. *Bad guide bad! You don't tell who dies, you just don't!* Yeah.... Anyway ^_^; Yeah. Too lazy for responses, but thanks everyone! 


	5. Interlude I: Rin

Rin's hands immediately flew to her mouth as she watched Rosuto hit the ground. Hastily wiping away the remains of her tears, Rin leapt out of bed and over to him as fast as she could. 

"Hiyayaka-san... Hiyayaka-san!" She yelled. She wanted to make sure he was okay, but was too scared to touch him. Gingerly, she reached her hand out to shake him. As soon as she did, she regretted it, remembering just how Rosuto was clutching his shoulder when he felt. So, instead of physically checking him out, Rin made a mental checklist and declared that he was still alive. But not for long is Inuyasha found him. The half-demon was very protective of Rin, since he really had no worries about Kagome and other men. Not to say that he didn't growl and glare menacingly at any male that so much as looked at his wife, but Kagome and he were mated. Rin was still free as a bird and so far, no male had been deemed suitable enough to date her. Sesshomaru would have been (grudgingly) proud at how Inuyasha kept males away from her. Not that she cared though. However, Rin didn't want to find out just how protective Inuyasha was. How would the school react to finding their new teacher dead?! 

Looking around the room, Rin noticed the silver strand standing out in Rosuto's hair. 

"That wasn't there before..." She murmured, reaching a hand out to touch it. As soon as she did, Rosuto bolted up onto all fours, red eyes glaring. 

"R...Red eyes." Rin gulped, staring into them. Rosuto's mouth twisted into a snarl, revealing sharp pointed teeth. Rin had only seen this a few times before, but you don't need to live fourteen years of you life in the Feudal Era to know this wasn't normal. It is not everyday that someone comes along with red eyes, fangs and (looking down at Rosuto's hands, Rin noted) claws. Inuyasha being an exception. 

Hesitant, Rin reached to touch Rosuto's face, where there were faint traces of blue and red. She whipped her hand back with a gasp as he snapped at it. Determined, Rin moved closer, almost touching noses. She could feel Rosuto's warm breath on her face, coming out jagged and strained. Gently, Rin cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Those eyes that were so much like the man she loved. The _demon_ she loved. Sesshomaru... 

Kneeling like that, 'Rosuto' seemed to calm down a bit. He no longer seemed so fierce and wild. If anything the seemed... 

Helpless. 

Before Rin knew what happened, Rosuto collapsed onto her chest with an exhausted sigh. She blushed madly and was about ready to scream until she realized: 

"He's asleep." She thought, amazed at the change in events. _How_ exactly Rosuto got into the house was a mystery to her. That and about a dozen or so more questions that popped into Rin's life that day. What had things gotten so confusing 

Oh.. That's right. It all begun at school, the source of all evils. Someone _really_ needs to get rid of that thing.. 

------------------------------- 

"Nnn..." Rosuto moaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. They were unfamiliar to him, but his head hurt too much to really give a damn anyway. 

'What happened?' He asked himself. 'I was in the street... Why?' 

'Oh yeah, I was bring back that movie 

Then what? 

Rin... She was screaming 

No she wasn't 

No, she was crying 

What next? 

I ran to her? 

How? Was she outside? 

No, she wasn't 

How did I get up the stairs? 

I don't know 

How did I get in the house? 

I don't know 

What happened when I found her? 

I don't know! 

What _do_ you know?! 

I know Rin 

How? 

I don't know 

.... 

I'm different 

Am I? 

We are. 

We? 

Us 

Two? 

Two 

We are 

We're Harder 

Better 

Faster 

Stronger 

Why? 

We don't know 

What _do_ we know? 

We know Rin 

'Yes.' Rosuto thought, looking over to where Rin sat, Sleeping at the table. 

'We know Rin' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Damn those inner voices. What's happening? IS HE GOING INSANE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

No.... That would be me 

. This is getting kind of exciting . Silver Hair... Red Eyes... Fangs... Claws.... Obsessive Complusive-ness. XD Oh the fun! 

12 reviews XD awesome! You guys rock XD This is more of an interlude then anything, the next chapter should be coming out next week. 


	6. Chapter 5: A lesson in love

**Disclaimer:** I've been forgetting these.... Bad Lonnie. Bad!I don't own 'em. I wish I did.... But alas - fate is cruel and I wasn't born Rumiko T..... Sigh. Excuse me while I go mope. 

**A lesson in love **

Rin awoke to find a blanket tucked around her shoulders and a small note folded carefully into her fist. She sat up groggily, pulling the blanket closer around her. 

"This is... The blanket I put on Rosuto...?" 

Hesitant and curiously... She sniffed it. 

'Oh my god! I'm going insane!' She thought afterward. 'But why can't I stop smiling? Argh! My cheeks hurt!' 

"Rin! We're home!" 

'Ahh..' "I'm in the living room!" 'Ohmigod! The smell!" Rin ran around the room frantically, trying to find _something_ to hide Rosuto's smell from Inuyasha. Damn those demons and their noses! 

Dashing into the bathroom, Rin grabbed the aerosol can. 

'Bombs away...' 

"Rin, what's that - Oly shoot!" Inuyasha yelled, covering his oversensitive nose, "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

Rin gasped and stopped spaying the room. "Uhh... I farted." 

Inuyasha took a hesitant sniff at the air. _Biiiiiig_ no no. With his eyes rolled in the back of his head, he fainted. 

"Daddy dead!" Kyoui squealed, pulling on his father's ears. 

"No honey, he's not dead yet." Kagome said cheerfully, prying the child's hands from Inuyasha's ears. After turning a small fan on, she picked up a crumpled note from the floor. Panicking Rin checked her pockets, her clothes, her hair, and inside her shirt for the note Rosuto left. 

'Shit...' 

"Who was this from?" Kagome asked, reading the note once over. 

"Uhh... I don't know, what does it say?" Rin fidgeted, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. It was pretty long by now and Rin winced when it got tangled in a knot. "Ow, ow, ow.." 

" 'Thank you'" 

"Really? That's all it says?" Rin asked, taking the note, "I mean... Oh... Well. Someone probably just slipped it into my notebook. I probably gave them test answers or something." 

Kagome nodded absently, picking up the blanket from the chair. "Wait a minute.." She paused, taking a good long look at Rin. 

'Busted...' 

"You were giving off answers!?" 

--------------------------------------------- 

"I can't believe I'm grounded..." Rin moaned, banging her head on the lockers. Passer-bys shook their heads sympathetically and just let Rin continue the attempt to give herself a concussion. 

"Did you see it?" 

"See what?" 

"Hiyayaka-San's hair!" 

"Well of course I've seen it. It's so long!" 

"No no! It's got silver in it." 

"Ohmigod! No way!" 

"Way!" 

'Great, I've made him more of a bish.' Rin inwardly growled, glaring after the gossip girls, Tsurai Highs leading source of information. 

_How do you know it was _you_ that made him that way? _

Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself 

_Just a question my dear_

Who asked you anyway? 

Rin, determined to rid herself of this so-called 'inner voice', turned around and continued her concussion-giving. 

"Hey now, we wouldn't want to bruise that pretty little head of yours would we?" 

Rin looked up and came face to face with the biggest lech in Tsurai's history. 

"There we go! Now will you excuse me, I have to get into my locker." 

Rin stared at him, "This isn't your locker." 

"It isn't?" 

"No, you're in college.... You're not even supposed to be here." 

Houriki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're a smart one. Houriki Tsuyo, at your service." 

"Higurashi Rin." Rin smiled, shaking his hand. "So what are you doing here anyway? I don't see Hirakasu anywhere..." 

"Actually, I'm trying to get into her locker. She's mad at me, or something... I thought a surprise would help my status." He winked, spinning the combo on the lock with practiced ease. 

"What did you do this time?" Rin asked, watching him. 

"Oh... I don't know..." 

'Probably groped again.' "I don't think she'll be persuaded with candy and flowers." Rin commented, watching him stick a rose and chocolates into the locker. 

"You're absolutely right! But it never hurts. If I'm lucky, she'll be too full on sweets to chase me down. Besides, these aren't any regular candies. They're Hershey's!" 

"So?" Rin asked, swiping a chocolate for herself. "And what's so special about Hershey's?" 

"Well, These are Migoto's favorite candies." Tsuyo said, holding a Kitkat for her to see. "And _these_ are Hershey kisses. I obviously can't kiss her while she's pissed, so these will have to do." 

Rin nodded her head in mock understanding, sucking on the sweet. What Tsuyo was doing was silly, but in a way, it made sense. It was exactly like something Miroku would do. Rin's comparison between Miroku and Tsuyo was cut short when the first bell rang. 

"You'd better go. Don't want you to be late." Tsuyo winked, giving Rin a small bow. 

"Right... Anyway, it was nice to meet you." She smiled, returning the bow. 

*twitch* 

*slap* 

"No wonder she's pissed! You grope every female in sight!" Rin screamed, stomping away to homeroom. Tsuyo was left twitching at the foot of the locker. 

"Hey! I don't grope old ladies!" 

-------------------------------------- 

Rin strolled into the classroom just as the late bell rang. She had to run into to get there, because of course, her locker was at the end of the hall. I swear, that school is out to get her... 

"Cutting it close Higurashi." 

Rosuto's curtness stung her in a way Rin never thought possible. At least not for a person she'd only met yesterday. However, she kept her cool, taking her seat by the window. 

"I'm sorry Hiyayaka-san, it won't happen again." 

"Be sure of that. I'm handing back your report cards. If by some chance you morons managed to obtain less then a D+ in any of your classes, you are to have them signed and returned within the week." Rosuto declared, not really caring that he just insulted half the class. He hesitated a moment when he got to Rin's desk, neither of them really wanted to look the other in the eye. They both reached out at the same time to either pass or pick up the paper. Now what happens when two objects moving at the same speed are heading to the same position? That's right children, they collide. Or at least touch. Their hands were _still_ touching when the bell dismissing homeroom rang. 

"Rin." 

"Yes Hiyayaka-san?" 

"See me after school" 

"Yes Hiyayaka-san." Rin sighed, gathering her report and books. She passed Rosuto without a second look. 

--------------------------------------------- 

Rin was a nervous reck walking into lunch. The school simply hated her, giving Rin last lunch... It wasn't lunch, it was uh.....linner! That left only one more period until her meeting with Rosuto. Figures.... 

_'Argh! What's wrong with me? I've got **no** reason to be nervous, right? Right!'_

Rin was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice where she was walking until it was too late. 

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rin cried, helping the girl to her feet. 

"It's fine..." She sighed, using a napkin to wipe at the new spot on her shirt. "Eww... Meat loaf surprise... I never figured out what the surprise was." 

"I think the fact that it's edible." 

The girl laughed and tucked her long hair behind her ear, "Hirakasu Migoto." 

"Hi, I'm Rin... Oh! You're Tsuyo's girlfriend!" 

"What of it? Did he grope you?! Oh I'll kill the stupid lecher..." 

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that. We were talking this morning, that's all." Rin amended. It probably wasn't best for Tsuyo's status for his girlfriend to be even more pissed at him... 

"Oh..." She sighed, seemingly disappointed that she couldn't hurt him. "Well then, what's up?" Migoto asked, sitting down. Rin took the seat next to her. 

"Is that why your angry with him? Because he gropes?" 

"Angry?" Migoto laughed, "No, I'm not angry with him... Not yet at least." 

"You aren't? Be he said you were..." 

"I was just having a bad morning, I'm not actually upset with the perv." Migoto brushed the subject away dismissivly, "But a plus, I get candy." 

"Don't forget the rose." 

"Oh yes, and a rose." 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rin turned in her chair so she was facing Migoto. "How do you deal with it?" 

"Deal with what?" 

"Him. Doesn't it bother you how he acts?" 

Migoto took her time answering. "Well... Sure it does. It's not easy being with a guy that gives looks to every female that passes by. Then again, on the flip-side, it's not easy to be with a girl who's mood changes every five seconds." 

"But don't you worry?" 

"Well... Of course I do. But not too much." 

"Why?" 

"Because he loves me. And I love him." 

"Oookay... But how do you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"That you love him?" 

"Damn you ask a lot of questions." Migoto laughed, causing Rin to blush. 

"Sorry..." She mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. It's okay, because that's an easy question. You _don't_ know." 

Rin just starred at her. That made no sense... 

"Okay, maybe that's not really the truth, but it's pretty close. You don't know you love someone, until the opportunity arises where you may lose them. You know Tsuyo's in college right?" Rin nodded. "Well, he wants to study law. They have really good law schools in the states, but of course I'd have to stay here, my parents would never allow me to travel so far, especially not just with a boyfriend. He said he didn't want to leave me, no matter how good the schools were. He said he'd rather wait until he could take me with him - preferably as his wife." Migoto giggled, turning a healthy shade of pink. She held up her hand sheepishly. "He proposed to me. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I loved him then... He gave up such an opportunity, just for me. Of course I loved him before, I just didn't realize how much." 

After staring in awe at the rock on Migoto's hand, Rin asked a question that had been plaguing her mind since before she could remember. "But how do you know it's for real? What if it's just a fluke?" 

"I can answer that one." 

Both girls turned around to find Tsuyo standing directing behind his fiancee. Migoto blushed, "You can't keep doing that..." She murmured, standing up to give him a hug. Tsuyo sat down where Migoto once was, pulling the girl onto his lap. 

"You know I can't stay away for long." 

Rin turned away for modesty's sake as the two kissed. "Umm..." 

"Oh yeah! The question. You know it's for real when you know that you couldn't go another day without them." 

"When you can put up with all of their crap," Migoto added, giving Tsuyo a meaningful look that made him shrug sheepishly, "But still manage to feel the same way." 

"You know it's real when you think eternity isn't long enough..." 

"... And when you know you'll be together, for the rest of this life..." 

"... And the next. After you die..." 

"And after you're reborn." 

"Forever." 

"And ever." Migoto finished, pecking her fiancee on the nose lovingly. Rin smiled. Those two had no idea how right they were in their case. Still smiling, Rin picked up her tray and made to go, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves. 

"Migoto?" She said quietly. Migoto and Tsuyo looked her way, their foreheads still touching. "I know you'll be together. Always." 

Migoto smiled in thanks and turned back to face Tsuyo. Before leaving, Rin had an evil idea... 

"Oh! And don't forget about your kids, you gotta work for twelve." 

The look of horror on Migoto's face, and Tsuyo's excitement was enough to make any day brighter. And that's how Rin thought it should be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My **_darling_** father has deleted our AOL account. (please note the sarcasm in 'darling') I'm using my brother's girlfriend's account for like.... Two minutes, so updates will be even slower then normal v.v *sigh* So deprived... 

I couldn't help but have atleast _one_ chapter of Miroku/Sango fluff - even if it's just with their reincarnations. You gotta admit XD that whole 'what love is' thing was pretty damn good ^-~ For someone who's never been in love atleast. *sigh* pray for my internet ;-; I don't believe I can survive long without it..... But anyway! I checked my email today. O.O 20 something reviews..... Amazing. XD I love getting mail.... Makes me feel all happy and such XD Anyway, thanks! 

~*~ 

*talking to my mom and not paying attention. Looks back and the pot of cream of wheat is about to spill over* 

Me: "OLY SHOOT!" *moves it* 

Mom: *just stares* "You know... You can just say 'shit'" 

;-; I don't know how I came up with oly shoot.... But I like it ^_^ 

Realization of the Day: "I quite fancy people with split personalities. I myself prefer those who are half psychopathic killers..." - After watching _Samurai Deeper Kyo_. That Demon-Eyes Kyo is pretty sexah..... 


	7. Chapter 6: Quite the Opposite

**Chapter 6: Quite the Opposite**

The last period of the day went excruciatingly slow. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute an hour, every hour a lifetime. As you can see, it was a no win situation. Rin couldn't decide whether she was excited or nervous about later today. Everything was so confusing. Finally, she decided she was more nervous then anything. Well whaddya know, time seemed to cast Haste on itself. 

*RING* 

"Ahh.. What?" Rin stuttered, looking frantically around the room. There -had- to be a mistake, class just started. 

"See you tomorrow Rin." 

"Bye Rin." 

Nope, class was over. 

"Bye." Rin sighed halfheartedly, gathering up her books. 

"Rin!" 

"Oh... Kisho!" 

"Hey..." He said, running up to her. "Where were you yesterday? I thought we were gonna go catch a movie..." 

"Sorry." Rin apologized, walking down the hall with him, "I had a fainting spell. Nurse sent me home." 

"Oh, you okay?" 

"Yeah, all better." 

"Well how about now? We'll go see a movie and maybe get some ice cream later..." 

Rin sighed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and the offer -was- tempting, but she had to talk with Rosuto.... 

"Sorry Kisho, but I can't." 

"Why not?" He asked, obviously disappointed. 

"Hiyayaka-san wants me to stop by after class." 

Kisho frowned, showing his dislike, "What do you girls find so amazing about him anyway?" He asked as they approached the room. 

Rin sighed, leaning against a locker. "I have no idea. I guess it's 'cause he's young. We don't have too many young guy teachers." 

"Well.... I don't like him." Kisho decided, crossing his arms. Rin laughed, he looked like a two-year-old and she told him so. 

"So does that mean I'm cute?" He asked hopefully. Rin shook her head. 

"No, not yet." 

"Dammit...." He sighed, making Rin laugh again. 

"Higurashi." 

Rin and Kisho stopped their giggle fit at the voice. Rin secretly prayed to the gods that it wasn't who she thought it was as she turned around. Damn, why does that never work? 

"Higurashi, I thought I told you to see me after school." 

"You did Hiyayaka-san, I was just-" 

"Mingling in the halls?" 

"It's my fault." Kisho interrupted, "I stopped her on her way here." 

"Well then, I suppose it's you I should punish. Your language isn't appropriate for school." 

"But sir-" 

"I should give you a detention for -" Rosuto paused. He could almost feel the anger, astonishment, embarrassment, and hurt radiating off of Rin. No, not feel. _Sense_. "-that but I won't. Just make sure I don't hear it again." 

"Yes sir..." Kisho mumbled, glaring at the teacher. 

"I'll talk to you later." Rin muttered, walking past the two of them and into the room. 

"Yeah, later." Kisho sighed, turned and stomped away. Rosuto had the urge to do either one of two things. Either a) stick out his tongue and blow raspberries, or b) rip the kid's throat out with his bare hands. How dare he make his Rin laugh! 

Woah... Possessive. 

Rin. Just Rin, not -his- Rin. 

There we go, all better now. 

"What is it Hiyayaka-sama?" 

"School is over Rin, Rosuto will be fine." 

Rin nodded and watched his movements as he paced the room. She silently made a check of how his shoulder blades moved beneath his shirt, of his long strides and secretly wondered if he had a six-pack under that shirt.... 

'_Argh! I'm supposed to be mad at him!_' 

"Where do you get off acting like this?!" Rin yelled, jumping off of the desk she sat on, "You're all nice to me one day, then cold and detached the next! Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me." 

Rosuto's voice was too quiet, much too calm. "What?" Rin asked, not quite sure she heard him right. 

"Why is it that every time I'm around you, I feel different?" Rosuto asked. One might normally find something like that romantic and flattering, but Rin didn't see it that way. He sounded... Angry. 

"I don't know Rosuto, I wasn't aware of that." She said quietly, sitting back on the desk top. 

"Fair enough... Why are my senses better?" 

Rin bit her lip and looked to her lap. She had an idea, but she wasn't about to tell him that her long lost demon love was inside him. "I don't know." 

"You always did suck at lying. Don't even try." 

"Excuse me?" Rin's head snapped up. 

"What?" Rosuto asked, snapping out of a daze. 

~*~ 

_"Why is Jaken crying?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, staring down at the human girl sitting under a tree._

__

_"Umm.... I don't know." Rin fidgeted, twisting a vine in her hands. "He just started to cry. I asked him what was wrong, but he was sobbing too hard, so Rin couldn't understand."_

__

_"Rin." He sighed, disappointed. "You are horrible at lying. Do not even try."_

__

__~*~ 

"You said I've always sucked at lying... You've only known me for two days." She whispered, hoping off the desk and walking to him 

"I-" 

"And you knew Inuyasha and Kagome's full names. I never told you them. How did you know?" 

"A memory...?" 

"What memory? I've only been here three years and you, two days." 

Rosuto didn't answer, just closed his eyes. "Rin, I think it's time for you to go home. This meeting is over." 

Rin took a step closer, "But-" 

"Go Home." 

Rin froze, her eyes widening. Without another word, she fled, her eyes already swelling up. No chance would she let this man see her cry. He sounded just like him. The same words, same phrases, same voice. Rin wanted to just fall down in cry. So, she did. She ran just down the hall and collapsed, hugging her knees to her chest. 

Rosuto could smell her tears. 

------------------------------ 

Rosuto sat at his desk long after dark. With his head in his hands, he tried to sort his head into some kind of order. Good luck. 

'_What's wrong with me?_' He asked himself, not understanding what was happening to him. He had been... _Mean_. Nrmally he was very good at keeping his temper in check, but hearing Rin with that guy sent him off the edge. He became angry. Rin was his, no one else could touch her. But since when did he feel like that? 

'_I shouldn't feel so strongly about her. I've known her for two days.'_

__

__

_'No, we've known her longer_

Really? 

_Yes, much longer, since she was nothing more to us then an annoying human girl. A test of a swords power_

You- 

_No, we... **I** did not kill her. Quite the opposite_

__But howis that- 

_Are you so blind?_

__No...__

_Now hurry and remember everything. I am getting restless in here. I am not accostumed to being kept waiting._

__Who are you? 

_I am you. Or better yet, you are me.... In some form or another'_ The voice said, sounding disgusted. 

I don't - 

_Of course you don't understand, you are merely human_

__Then what are- 

_I am a greater form. Hence the hightened senses._

__A.... A god? 

_No... Quite the opposite_

__Why- 

_Enough dalleying. Rin is probably upset, we have to go to her_

__What are you talking about? She left hours ago... 

_...so?_

__So she probably doesn't want to see me right now 

_...so?_

__-So-, I shouldn't bother her. 

_...?_

__Fine! Where is she? 

_The Ice cream parolor on 5th and Main._

What are you? Her stalker? 

_Close_

How pleasant 

_Indeed._' 

Rosuto rolled his eyes. He'd heard all about these 'internal-conflicts', you know, the devil/angel thing. He'd never thought he'dhave to actually deal with it though. 

'_Get used to it_.' A voice whispered in his head. Rosuto grumbled, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. This was going to be one of those days. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I just love it when Fluffy-sama get possessive XD it's so cute... Yeah anyway XD lonnie has the internet *dances around* There's a two hour limit, but she's got it! YAY! Thanks ya'll for your sympathies v.v there were much appriciated. I've got like... A quarter of the next chapt. Written ^_^; I was gonna add it to this one, but yeah... I didn't 

Sess: She is doing this for her own enjoyment, watching me suffer within the head of that _mortal_

Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy it . You get to see Rin.. 

Sess:.....? 

Hey! Be grateful! I coulda just made you dead and let that be the end of it. None of this 'I'm stuck inside Rosuto's head Crap'. Just dead. Down in the Dirt. 6 feet under. 

Sess:... You couldn't do that. You love me. They all love me. Thus, because I am loved, you would be hated for allowing me to die. 

..... Don't you just hate it when your character's have the upper advantage? 

Until next time! 


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Abyss

**Chapter 7: Into the Abyss**

"That was two Grandes, a Strawberry Twist, four Brownie Deluxe and an Ice Cream dream" Rin smiled, setting down the order. Kyoui nodded, greedily pulling the ice cream in front of him. Kagome scooted over, making room for Rin to sit down. 

"So what's wrong? You look down." Kagome commented as Rin slid into the booth beside her. She smiled when Kyoui started pulling on a very annoyed human head. It was Inuyasha's 'time of the month' and having his hair pulled out wasn't exactly the best remedy. 

"It's nothing, just the usual. School, life, blah blah blah..." 

"Boy troubles?" Kagome inquired, making Rin blush. Luckily for the whole Shoppee, Inuyasha was too busy trying to pry his locks from his son's death grip. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I won't pry" 

. . . 

"What's he look like?" 

"Kagome!" 

"Okay, okay..." She sighed, defeated. "Do I get a name at least?" 

Figuring that would be harmless, Rin muttered "Rosuto..." 

"Rosuto. I like it. I bet he's a stud...." 

"I've gotta get back to work." Rin grumbled, cutting off any further questions about her non existent love life. (A/N: *sigh* I know how _that_ feels...) The bell above the door drew her attention and she looked up. 

"Oh my gods." She hissed, using the oblivious Inuyasha as a shield. 

"Rin what-" 

Climbing under the table, Rin glared. "Shh!" 

By this time, Inuyasha was starting to notice things. 

Suspicious, quiet talking girls 

Check 

Rin Blushing 

Check 

Rin getting defensive 

Check 

Rin hiding under the table 

Check 

Yup. There's no denying it now. It's obvious that Rin... 

. 

...was finally going insane. Damn those men in white suits. 

"Rin, what the hells are you doin'?" Inuyasha asked, looking around suspiciously. 

"Shut _up_ Inuyasha!" 

All the commotion, obviously, drew quite a bit of attention to the little booth. What with Rin climbing under the table, Inuyasha glaring at anything that moved, Kagome sighing with another mood swing, and Kyoui's face covered in ice cream, you must admit... It was quite a scene. 

Rosuto looked around, looking for where 'the voice' said Rin would be. 

_Over there_

I'm looking 'over there' 

_No moron. By the booth. Right **there**_

__'There' can be many places when your getting directions from nothing 

The voice let out an exasperated sigh 

'_Then allow me to show you'_ it growled, forcefully making Rosuto's head turn to the booth by the back wall. 

That hurt 

_Good_

__She's not there 

_Yes she is_

__No, she's not. I don't see her anywhere 

_Foolish mortal. Sight is too heavily relied on. Use your nose_

__Are you implying that she smells bad? 

_No, quite the opposite... She's under the table. The one with that vile half-breed_

__I don't see any 'half-breed' 

_Once again, use your nose_

__What do you think I am? A dog? 

_...._

__Woof. 

"Excuse me..." Rosuto asked, walking over to Rin's fortress. Kagome looked up and gasped, dropping one of her four brownie deluxe back onto the table. 

"Sess... Sess... Inuyasha!" She snapped, drawing her husband's attention. 

"What is it Kag? I'm a little busy..." He mumbled, still trying to pull Kyoui's sticky fingers from his hair. 

Rosuto looked on in surprise as the woman's face paled and her husband's eyes widened and narrowed when he finally paid him mind. The voice in his head started chuckling quietly, growing louder until it can out of Rosuto's own mouth. 

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled. 

"So little brother, I see you're still hanging about." 

It felt like the world was just ripped out of his stomach. Rosuto felt himself falling into an abyss. He could hear and see everything, but had absolutely no control over anything - as if that single name released his very hold on life. 

Sesshomaru lifted 'his' hand to 'his' face, turning it in wonder. 

"A mortal body..." He mumbled, clenching and unclenching his fists, watching how the appeared and disappeared. He slowly shifted his gaze to Rin's fortress. "Come now Rin, must you continue to hide from me?" 

Rin's eyes widened and her heart began to race. It was all she could do to not run from under the table and hug him. Sesshomaru sighed. 

"Very well..." 

"Hold it right there mister!" 

Sesshomaru halted as Kagome waddled out of the booth, a hand on her stomach, and up to him. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha grumbled, "What are you doing?" 

"You're hair..... It looks nice." She smiled, pulling on it. Inuyasha face faulted. 

"Daddy dead!" 

"It would be much appreciated if you would keep your human hands **off** of my hair." Sesshomaru growled, smacking her hand away. Kagome glared and waddled back to the table, mumbling something about how _some_ people just couldn't accept compliments. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 

"In any case, I can assure you that this will not be permanent" This is but a temporary housing." 

_Temporary Housing?! _Rosuto demanded 

Yes 

_What the hell are you planning?!_

__Shut up human. Can you not see that I'm busy? 

_Give me my body!_

__... No. 

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that not even Inuyasha could hear on his good days. He hadn't waited countless years for a body, just to have some mere human demand it back. The reincarnation process for demons is not an easy one. When he finally _was_ reborn, he was stuck in a mortal body, intertwined with a mortal soul. Of course this mortal had no idea that his body housed this power. Not until a few days ago that is... 

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. "You're dead!" 

"It would appear that's no longer the case." He said, picking up a knife from a nearby table. To Rin's horror, he brought it up to his wrist. 

"No!" She yelled as he slid it across the flesh. Customers quickly left their orders and fled out the door. Those remaining starred in horror at the red line forming along the man's wrist. Sesshomaru stared at it, bought the injury to his lips and licked off the remaining blood. That act alone caused the rest of the parlor to empty out. 

"You're sick..." Inuyasha whispered, still a bit in shock. 

Sesshoumaru muttered, more to himself then anything, "No... I'm mortal." 

Watching the blood drip to the floor was causing Rin's stomach to turn queasy and she grasped her own wrists so tight she began to lose feeling in her fingers. Kagome had pulled her son close to her, hiding his eyes from the sight and obscuring her own vision in the boy's hair. 

Rin looked on as Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and decided she couldn't handle it any longer. She scrambled out from under the table, ripping her apron off in the process. 

"Hmm? So Rin, you've decided to show yourself after all." 

Not saying a word, Rin wrapped her apron around the demon... The _man's_ wrist and grabbed the other, pulling him away. 

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled, stumbling to stop her. The look Rin gave him stopped the Hanyou in his tracks. Without another look, she led Sesshoumaru out and into the night. 

"Why did you let her go?" Kagome asked fearfully. But Inuyasha couldn't even begin to explain. The look in Rin's eyes was filled with pain, anguish, suffering, despair. As though she were falling into an abyss, covered in nothing but darkness where dreams and reality ceased to exist. Even so, like a veil covers the face of a mourning widow, a film lay lightly atop the agony. A veil called hope. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I feel so sick and twisted today.... 

That was so cheesy it's makin me kinda sick. Thought of it when talking with Margo *waves* Remember: "I wish you would take my radio to bathe with you, plugged in a ready to fall". Just tell him that. 

The Fic that inspired me was Love Beyond Life - Sango-sama, you can find it here: 

Since the search is still all screwy x.x Someone asked about it, and but I forgot who specifically ^-^; but there it is for you, and anyone else who wants to read it XD it's really really good. 

And no, Sess's reincarnation wouldn't be a three year old. I get where it gets confusing though so no biggie. Sess died in the Feudal Era, so sorry if I didn't make that clear. Even so, o.O if that's how things worked, then Kagome would be like..... 50 x.x a little old for well hopping don't you think? XD So I make him in the ripe 20's, and Rin's like......17 I think .o I forget, which is kinda bad.... So there's not that much of an age different. What? 3 years? ^_^ that's not too horrible. 

Yes Yes I know x.x it's getting confusing XD but that makes it kinda fun. We'll find out what happened long long ago, if I ever get around to thinking it up that is .. Next Chapter: "Louder then Words". Subject to change. Posting time unknown. 

And **NO** I haven't forgotten about my other stories. It's just kinda hard to write them when you've got no clue as to what you want to happen x.x plus, my head's kinda filled up with thoughts of LtbF and an RP I'm doing with a friend.... 


	9. Chapter 8: Needing You

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shut up. Leave me Alone 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

**Chapter 8: Needing You**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

Rin let the door slam behind her and dropped Sesshomaru's arm. Her eyes burned, and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking straight ahead. The silence was roaring and deafening Sesshomaru's mortal ears. Why it is he hadn't regained his strengths yet was more then even he could understand. He noted however, with satisfaction, that almost all of his hair had returned to it's normal color. Silver. 

"Rin, where do you intend to lead me?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't like being in the dark. She shot him an icy glare over her shoulder and continued onward. They walked on past the high school, where the parking lot was full of cars for the basketball game. Kisho had invited her to come watch with him, but she had work. 

Anyway, she kept on walking until they reached the elementary school playground. Sesshomaru looked around and was flooded with images from Rosuto's past: sliding down the slide, swinging on the swings, getting dirty into the dirt. Sesshomaru cringed. What fun do humans find in playing with sand and mud? Where is the amusement in something like that? 

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Rin abandoned him to the earth and climbed onto one of the wooden structures. It gave her quite some height and she looked down at him in her best "I'm the Queen of the World" Look. It made Sesshomaru proud. 

"What is it Rin? Have you decided to speak?" 

In truth, she was about to do so, but the knowing-ness in his voice caused her to rethink that. 

"Rin, you are no longer a mute, so why do you see fit to give me the 'cold shoulder'? I don't understand. I'd think you'd be happy to see me. **Me**. Not some human impostor." 

Rin turned on him. "Impostor? You call him an impostor? I doubt he asked to be in the same body as you - to have his life ripped away for reasons he can't understand. Hell! I can't understand." Rin stood up and began pacing along the wooden planks. Sesshomaru watched in amazement and wondered how this clumsy girl could possess such balance. 

Scratch that. 

After a minute or so, Rin lost that amazing balance. Obviously, she had yet to outgrow her clumsiness. Luckily for her, Sesshomaru was right there to catch her. Rin's face caught on fire as she was held there in the air. 

"Put me down!" She yelled, kicking her feet like a child. A child is exactly what Sesshomaru thought she looked like at the moment. She hadn't grown all that much in the years. Perhaps an inch or so, two at the most. He could probably still inclose her hand in his own with room to spare. The thought of this was tempting, but it incinerated once he remembered the girl's fiery temper. Rin had thrown her share of fits in the past, and Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure how much damage this body could withstand. 

"Sesshomaru." Rin growled. He was taken slightly aback when she didn't add the traditional '-sama' to his name. 

Setting her down lightly, he admitted quietly, "You've grown." 

"Yeah, well. You wouldn't have known that would you?" 

Despite how much that remark hurt him, there was no chance he would reveal it to anyway. Besides... Rin was showing enough pain for the both of them. She was losing her composure - fast. In a most uncharacteristic way, Sesshomaru stepped as close to the girl as he dared. She jumped back a step, shook her head, and began to leave. 

"Rin, wait." He called, grabbing her wrist. She didn't move and they stood like that, arms length apart. 

"It hurt." 

"I wish it didn't." 

"I cried." 

"I wish I could have stopped it." 

"You left me." 

"I had no choice." 

"I offered my help and you turned me away." Rin's voice wobbled dangerously and Sesshomaru was hit with something close to guilt. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I needed you then!" 

"I need you now," Sesshomaru told her calmly. Rin turned on him, her eyes already brimming with tears. 

"So now when you need me, I'm suddenly important?" She accused, "You've obviously been possessing Ro-" 

Sesshomaru covered her mouth and gave her a cold glare. "Do not say that name." 

Rin's eyes were wide as she continued, but as commanded, she didn't say his name. "You've obviously been possessing _him_ for some time now, and never once have you thought about finding me?! What about when **I** needed you? Didn't I matter then?" 

"Rin..." 

"Do you know how bad it hurt? I wanted to die... I watched you die and there was nothing I could do! I watched you die and I wished I had died too!" 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Rin yelled. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way... He, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was feeling... Bad. Worst then bad. 

'_It must be that human's fault'_ he thought. He cut off the protests of the frightened mortal, concentrating his focus on the one in front of him. Rosuto's cries fell on deaf ears. 

"Let me go!" Rin yelled, attempting to free her hand from Sesshomaru's grip. He didn't loosen his hold, but instead pulled her closer, almost into a hug. 

"I hate you..." She shuddered, still trying to break free. "I hate you..." 

Rin's whole body shook with emotion and Sesshomaru closed the distance between them. Shaking her head vehemently, Rin tried to push him away. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru held onto her, flinching as Rin started to beat at his chest. She had gotten stronger, that's for sure. Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't even notice, but this body was weak, exhausted from Sesshomaru's release. He could feel every punch. 

Eventually, Rin realized that Sesshomaru's grip was just as strong as before, part human or otherwise. She gave up trying to get away and let her arms drop, placing them on Sesshomaru's waist. Then Rin did something that horrified Sesshomaru to no end. She started to cry. 

Wincing, Sesshomaru held her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Rin looked up at him in surprise and a blush spread over her face as she realized how close she was to him. If she just leaned her head forward a bit... 

"You're beautiful these days. Did you know that?" Sesshomaru inquired in a soft voice that Rin had only heard a handful of times. Even then, it had only been used toward the end of their relationship and only when no one else was around to hear it. 

This statement only made Rin cry harder and she threw herself closer. Sesshomaru took an involuntary step back in surprise, but after the shock wore off, hugged her tighter. Careful to be discreet, Sesshomaru ran his claw-free hand through Rin's hair and took a deep breath, allowing Rin's scent of lilacs to overcome his sense. Rin always smelt like lilacs. 

Being so enticed with the lack of space between himself and Rin, Sesshomaru paid no mind to the rustling of bushes behind him. He didn't even glance when the sound of footsteps pounding on the pavement began to fade away. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

Heehee! *has fun playing with the Character Select thingy* 

Convo between Kelli and I: 

K:"You haven't updated anything in a while." 

M:"I have too! Lost to be Found." 

K:"Which wasn't your best chapter!" 

M:"...You just didn't like it because there was no fluff!" 

Yeah, so there's your fluff everyone x.x no kisses yet, but I think it was cute enough . Next chapter may take a while to come out v.v; I've got to think up a way for Sessy to have died. *ponder*........*sweatdrop* Bare with me here. 

I'm not sure how long this is going to be. *rubs head* Hopefully no longer then 25 chapters. Even then, I think that would be dragging it out. x.x but who knows. Nothing I plan ever ends up happening the way I plan anyway. O.o if that made any sense whatsoever. 

"What would I do without you?" 

"You'd die!" 

x.x thank you Margo-chan. If you didn't know already, she's my beta. XD and she thought of the title... 'Cause I couldn't v.v; 

*just downloaded the Jap. Version of 1000 words FMV ;-; it's so different from the English... *scared* 


	10. Chapter 9: Back Then I

Later that night, Sesshomaru climbed the endlessly long stairs up to the shrine. The moment he knocked on the door, it flew open, revealing one ticked-off hanyou and a very upset Kagome. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha accused, taking the limp form of Rin from Sesshomaru's arms. 

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me, brother." He commented and reluctantly handed her over. "I did nothing. She's sleeping." 

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl in his arms like some new breed of fish. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 

"Are you simply going to stand there? Take her to her room, or must I do it for you?" 

Glaring at the former demon, the hanyou marched away and up the stairs. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the wife. 

"And what of you? Will you keep me standing out here all night? Invite me inside." 

Kagome 'eep'ed and nodded her head, allowing the man into the warmth. Sesshomaru looked around at his surroundings. "Where is your son?" He asked casually. Kagome seemed delighted with the question and smiled brightly. 

"He's upstairs in the bath." 

"Ice cream?" 

"Yes, he's quite a messy eater." She giggled, and walked away. When Inuyasha returned downstairs, he had a bit of a shock. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, the latter with a steaming cup of tea while Kagome set a plate of cookies in front of him. 

"What the hell...?" 

"Inu-chan! Sesshy was just telling me about when you were little. Did you really used to think you were a cat?" 

Inuyasha's face flushed and Sesshomaru shot him a falsely friendly smirk. He was about to make a smart retort, but was abruptly pushed to the side. 

"All done Mommy!" Kyoui squealed, running naked into the kitchen. The kid stopped short at the sight of this strange man sitting at the table. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the kid shied behind his mother and whispered, "Mommy, who dat?" 

"This," Kagome smiled, picking him up and onto her lap, "Is your Uncle Sesshomaru." 

"Oncle Sessh-ho-moo-roo?" 

"Close enough." Sesshomaru sighed, placing his cup down. "As much as I've enjoyed this little 'family reunion', I'm afraid I must be going. Wonderful cookies Kagami." 

"Kagome." She corrected absently, gathering up the empty plate, "Wanna take some with you?" 

"That would be great, thank you." 

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed in shock. Here, in the middle of his kitchen, his human-loathing brother sat eating cookies and drinking tea with his mortal wife. What the hell was wrong with him!? 

"Oi! Where are you goin'?" Inuyasha snapped as his older brother made to leave. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Home. I'm a bit exhausted." 

Kyoui tugged on his mother's shirt and Kagome bent to listen. "Well I don't know, why not ask him?" 

Shyly, the kid turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Will Oncle Sessh-ho-moo-roo read me a story?" 

But before 'Oncle' could respond, a loud 'Crash' drew everyone's attention to a partially transformed Inuyasha. 

"Will you all just **shut up** for a moment?" He hissed, removing his hand from the wall. "Excuse my being rude, but don't you think we - I - deserve some answers?" 

Kagome 'shh'ed Kyoui, and picked him up. "Well uh... We'll be upstairs." She said quietly, leaving the two siblings to themselves. She couldn't help but be a bit nervous... Two brothers who despised each other not too long ago, alone, in her kitchen, with sharp objects.... Yikes! 

"Where have you been?" 

"In the mortal." 

"How long?" 

"Since we were born." 

"How did you find us?" 

"It was coincidence. A matter of circumstance." 

"Did you know where Rin was ahead of time?" 

"...No." 

"Is that guy dead?" 

"No." 

"Are _you_ dead?" 

"Perhaps." 

"How did you die?" 

"Do you truly wish to know?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well." Sesshomaru sighed, taking his seat once again. "Then listen well, no interruptions. I do not wish to hear you speak - is that clear?" 

Inuyasha gulped, "Yes." 

"I said I didn't want to hear you talk." 

Inuyasha glared but said no more, sitting as far yet as close as he could. 

"... I feel like I'm giving story-time to a child...." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-: 

**_Back Then_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" 

"What is it Rin? With a voice like yours, you could shatter glass." 

When the girl didn't smile, he knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" 

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's a big youkai outside, I think it's sick." 

"Then have Jaken look at it." Better Jaken get a disease then he or Rin. 

"I told him to, but he called me a wench and said he was busy. Then he ran off...." 

Sesshomaru inwardly growled. He'd have to remember to squash Jaken's face in once he returned. **No one** called his human a wench. 

"What happened when you went to check on it?" 

"Well, it was drooling a lot. And when I went to ask if he was okay, he just glared at me and started to growl. Sesshomaru-sama, I really think he's sick." 

He couldn't help but smile a little. She was so cute when she was concerned. "Come on then, I'll take a look." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Oh! Thank you Sesshy!" Rin squealed, throwing her arms about his waist in a hug. Sesshomaru cast a hasty glance over the room to make sure they were alone. It wouldn't be wise to allow others to know how deep his feelings for this mortal ran. The household was already suspicious of what happened behind closed doors, and this wasn't the kind of information one wanted to leak out. 

"Come on..." He said, gently pushing Rin away. "Let's go play healer." 

But the closer they got to the beast, the more the little hairs on the nape of Sesshomaru's neck began to stand on end. When they finally arrived at the youkai, it was all Sesshomaru could do to keep from turning right back around and walking away. Rin was cowering behind him. 

"I told you he was sick..." 

"Shh," Sesshomaru hushed her, drawing her farther behind him. The more he looked, the more these symptoms became familiar to him. He's seen it once, years ago. He just couldn't remember exactly what it was.... 

"Rin, go back to the house." 

"But Sesshomaru-" 

"Now!" He barked when the demon's eyes turned towards them. Rin didn't need to be told again. She gave a worried glance to her lord and bolted back to the palace gates. 

The rabid demon leapt to go up after her but Sesshomaru quickly intercepted, knocking the beast onto its back. It staggered up slowly, red eyes glaring and charged once more. 

Surprised by the animals strength and speed, Sesshomaru stumbled back a step. The demon took this opportunity to sink its fangs into his arm. Sesshomaru had the faint sensation of blood mixing before he ripped his arm away, severing the creature's head in the process. 

"Sesshomaru-samaaaa!" 

The demon lord turned slightly to see a tiny green figure running his way. 

"I was right behind it milord... Milord!" Jaken yelped, grabbing the injured arm. "Your arm, we must-" 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called, clinging to him. "Come on, let's clean you up." 

"I said I would do it wench!" 

"He'd much rather prefer me!" 

"I saw it first!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did-" 

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru roared, shaking them both off. "Jaken take care of this. Rin, I want you to stay far away." He commanded before stalking off to the castle. His head hurt, and he felt sick to his stomach. 

'_All I need is some rest.'_ He thought, climbing into his bed. Believing his demon blood would handle it, he didn't bother to clean out his arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Annnnnd cut. Poor Sesshy v.v; Fluffy-sama's gonna get sick...... Yeah, to clear some things up: 

One - Most of the Chapter is a Flashback. Told in 3rd person. Next chapter will most likely be the same way. 

Two - Rin does NOT normally call Sesshomaru 'Sesshy'. It was on impulse, and it probably won't happen again until like.... The very end of the fic or something. Not in the flashbacks though, never again. 

Three - Yes, that youkai had rabies, or some form of it. Use your head. Either that or read Cujo *shudder* 

Four - Things may get a bit.... Angsty next chapter. ^_^ Not to worry though, everything will be fine in the end. Well.... Wait. Never mind. 

Five - I'm dividing Chapter 9 into parts I, II, and possibly III, though I highly doubt the flashback events will be that long. I'll probably shorten them if that's the case. Why? Because I want every fifth chapter to be like an Interlude. I don't know why, I just want to ^_^ Get a little peak into the character's heads. 

Yeah, I think that's it. If not then, well... Whatever ^_^; Spring is here and Allergies suck donkey butt -.-;; I've been blowing my nose and sneezing like... All day v.v; stupid, stupid flowers. 


	11. Chapter 10: Back Then II

Disclaimer: Think of what is going to happen..... Do you think any sane person would let me own them? 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

**Chapter 10: Back Then II**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

When Sesshomaru awoke, the sun was already shining on his face and he had the brief urge to mutilate whoever thought up mornings. Looking around, Sesshomaru's gaze landed on the double door joining his room to Rin's. She was awake - he could sense it - and she was worried. 

He didn't really want to get out of bed, as he didn't feel good. But he'd get up for Rin. If Rin was worried about him, he'd get up for a while. He'd show his face, eat some food, and go back to sleep. 

But the thought of food made his stomach turn. 

'_On second though, perhaps it would best to skip the meal.'_

__

__"Sesshomaru-sama!" 

Sesshomaru cringed at the loud noise and looked up to see Rin. She looked ready to cry for a minute, but quickly covered it with a smile. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was worried you weren't going to wake up. I'll go tell Jaken to get some food, you must be hungry." 

Sesshomaru thought about telling her no, but she seemed so enthusiastic, so he dismissed the idea. If Rin wanted him to eat, he'd eat. 

'_Dear gods'_ he groaned inwardly, '_I'm like some whipped love-sick puppy. Who am I? Inuyasha?'_

__

__Thinking of his younger brother, letting that mortal woman walk all over him made Sesshomaru feel disgusted. He didn't even try to understand the concept of love. He was convinced that it was some rare disease and he was immune to it. And to prove it, he wouldn't even touch the food Rin presented to him. 

Rin came hoping in after a while, with a steaming plate of noodles. 

Well that plan failed. Horribly. Grimacing, Sesshomaru picked at his plate, putting something in his mouth every now and then to please the girl. 

When finally the plate was empty (it took a good hour), Rin placed the tray on the floor and climbed onto the bed beside her lord. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Of course," Sesshomaru lied, attempting to divert his attention elsewhere. She was too close. Something was wrong with him and Rin was effecting it a great deal. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to bite her, kiss her, rip her throat out. But Sesshomaru hushed these emotions, he couldn't think of these things. _Any_ of these things. 

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin inquired softly, moving to put her hand on his forehead - most likely to see if he was warm. Before it reached its destination, Sesshomaru wrapped it up in his own, kissing the back of her hand. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing madly as she was pulled onto his lap. 

"Shh..." He hushed, nuzzling her neck. Rin shifted and Sesshomaru could feel her heat. She gasped when he began to gently suck on her neck. 

Sesshomaru wasn't thinking coherent thoughts. He was only faintly aware of what was going on. But her neck, oh dear god her neck. It both tasted and smelt like lilacs. She always smelt like lilacs... She was probably in the garden earlier. 

Sesshomaru was abruptly brought back to reality when Rin yelped and the bittersweet taste of blood hit his tongue. 

He bit her. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He locked himself in his room after that, like a child throwing a tantrum. Rin claimed it wasn't all that bad. It didn't even hurt, she was just surprised. She said she wasn't bothered by it... 

...But Sesshomaru was bothered by it. It bothered him a great deal. 

_'I almost -_claimed- _her... Not to mention seduced.'_

__

__So he decided to stay away. For days Sesshomaru wouldn't come out of his room, or even allow others to enter it. Each day, the hours grew longer, and Sesshomaru grew more irritated. 

_'Why should I be the one cooped up? Am I not the Lord of these lands? Let them cower before me'_

But Sesshomaru knew that wasn't right. They hadn't locked him in this godforsaken room. He had done it himself, to keep them from him. To protect them - as was his duty - from him. Sesshomaru was dangerous, Sesshomaru was changed... 

Sesshomaru was one sick, sick puppy. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Late one night, Rin decided to take matters into her own hands. Something was wrong with Sesshomaru, that's for certain, but that was no reason to hide. Was he ashamed? And if so, for what? For biting her? It hadn't hurt. For holding her? She felt safe. For making her feel, for once, with a feeling she never felt before? 

Jaken had cleaned her wounds without question - which was more then shocking. They still itched a bit, but she could hardly tell they were there anymore... 

...except when she happened to walk by a mirror and notice the two holds large enough for screws embedded into her neck. 

But that wasn't important anymore! What mattered now was that her Sesshomaru-sama was sick, and she was going to make him better... Somehow. 

To her surprise, she reached Sesshomaru's door and found it unlocked. 

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered, pushing the door slightly ajar. The room was dark - too dark. And quiet - definitely too quiet. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." 

A low sound hit Rin's ears and she jumped when the door slammed shut behind her. Slowly, she turned to see what she prayed wasn't really there. 

Rin trembled, feeling his hot sticky breath on her face and stared at his chest, which was heaving with labored breathing. Cautiously, she looked up and was greeted with Sesshomaru's icy red glare. She couldn't even utter a scream before his clawed hand wrapped around her throat. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She did this to him. Why else would she be sneaking around if she hadn't done this to him? Sesshomaru held who he was sure was the cause of all his agony within his claws. He felt her squirm, trying to get away, and Sesshomaru pushed her against and up the wall. He wouldn't let her get away, not now. What she had done to him is inexcusable. Punishment - Death. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile sinfully when the girls heart started slowing down considerably. He was crushing her windpipe, she couldn't even scream for help let alone gather that precious air her lungs so desired. This girl would die. 

But that was cruel, even for Sesshomaru. He should at least allow her to utter her last words. Not that anyone who cared would hear them. So he loosened his grip some, enough so she could breathe a bit, but not enough to let her fall. As tempting as a chase would be to him right now, his head was pounding too hard for that. All he had left to do was get rid of this nuisance and all of his pain would be gone. 

Something ticked in the back of the demon's mind. It wasn't words, more like a feeling. It disturbed him so much that he allowed Rin to drop to the ground, where she sat, clutching her throat and gasping for breath. 

Sesshomaru took a step back and looked around. Why had he stopped? 

Rin coughed, sending Sesshomaru's attention back to her. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked up at him, fear clearly shown on her face. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she gasped, slowly backing away to the door. 

Something in Rin's voice clicked in his hazy mind and Sesshomaru backed away, his eyes wide. What had he done? He took in Rin's current state: somehow the neckline of her kimono had been torn, and she sat cowering against the wall, where she was trying to be invisible while crawling to the closed door. 

"Rin...." He breathed, not sure what else to say. Her lip trembled and rather then trying to be discreet, she got up and ran. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the door slammed and ran his clawed-hand through his hair. 

Something like this had never happened before. Despite his cruelty toward his adversaries, Sesshomaru had never once turned on Rin. Never. And the look of terror on her face was enough to break his once nonexistent heart. Something had to be done. And that's when he decided once and for all that he would end it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ooooooooooooooh, what's he gonna do? What's he gonna do when they come for you? XD *snicker* So the flash back will go into three parts and they're separate chapters.... Big deal v.v; I told you nothing ever goes as planned x.x 

IT'S COLD! I had snow... SNOW IN APRIL! Isn't this supposed to be spring? Yeah... That's what I thought.... And it's so cold *brrr* I think I need Fluffy-sama to warm me up XD 

Rin: *clings* 

v.v; or not..... 

And yes! I am well aware that Rin is only 14 when this is happening x.x Don't tell me you girls haven't had those kinda fantasies... . besides, it's not nearly as bad as that Rika girl in CCS..... Fourth grade and with the teacher... yikes! 

*sigh* No spring break.... I _really_ want spring break..... A nice long break from school, work, Eric.... Breaks are nice v.v; 


	12. Interlude II: Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: yada yada ya... I don't own, you don't sue ^__^ we all live happily ever after.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Interlude II: Sesshomaru  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair, so close that his head was practically in Sesshomaru's chest. The said demon... excuse me, man, looked down with disdain at the hanyou.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are in my personal space. As much as I am enjoying this 'family reunion', I would much rather not get fleas," he remarked sarcastically, causing Inuyasha to scoot his chair away with a 'feh'.  
  
Deciding (for once) that it was best to ignore that comment, Inuyasha pressed for more answers. "So what happened next?"  
  
Sesshomaru picked imaginary lint from his shirt, "What do you think, moron?"  
  
"Well, I –thought- you were dead." Inuyasha scoffed, watching with growing annoyance as Sesshomaru continued to pick. "But that ain't the case anymore, seeing as you're sitting in my kitchen – and would you stop that!" He yelled, whacking Sesshomaru's hand with a little more force then necessary.  
  
The former demon glared and shook his offended hand, wincing as a pain ran up and down his arm. "Look. You broke it," he accused.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did too."  
  
"Did not you idiot! You can still move it!"  
  
Sesshomaru shifted his gaze from his hand, to his brother, and back again. When he finally realized that yes, he could in fact still use it well, he responded with the only remark that came to mind.  
  
"Feh."  
  
That and a proper smack to the back of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"I was simply seeing if you were correct. And look; you were. It's not broken."  
  
Inuyasha merely glared, rubbing his abused skull. He was trying to control his anger here, but it was a bit more difficult then one might think.  
  
"So are you gonna finish the story or what?"  
  
"What's the point?" Sesshomaru shrugged, making Inuyasha's glare intensify. "I die. I'm reborn. I'm here. The end."  
  
Inuyasha decided to take a –different- approach to the matter.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to go ask Rin again. She went back to being mute after the last time..."  
  
Ouch. Talk about below the belt...  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru growled, rising to his feet. Even as a mere mortal, his growl was quite impressive. If Inuyasha hadn't known any better, he would have thought he was back to being a full demon.  
  
"It's my house. I do what I want," he smirked, crossing his legs victoriously. He always did love using that against people. It had to be a guy thing. He thought he had the upper hand (for once), but was quickly put in his place.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to bring Rin back to my abode. She is my charge after all, and you must understand: I can't have her staying with an incompetent oaf such as yourself any longer."  
  
The legs of Inuyasha's chair squeaked as it was abruptly pushed back as he stood.  
  
"You can't take her away!"  
  
"Like hell I can't." Sesshomaru argued, using a term he'd witnessed Rosuto use sometimes before. He'd picked up all kinds of little phrases and insults over the years he'd been imprisoned.  
  
(Then why didn't you just escape? You seem to be having a dandy time with it now).  
  
'Shut up human,' Sesshomaru commanded. It was difficult enough to argue with Inuyasha – the king of stubbornness, without having to deal with comments from a being that just wouldn't go away. He was too tired for this.  
  
(No, I think I deserve to know.) Rosuto's voice was eerily calm.  
  
'I don't have time to deal with you now. Shut up and wait for your turn.'  
  
Much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, he didn't.  
  
(Why me? Hmm? You could have gone to anyone, but you chose me. Why?)  
  
'I do not think that that's any of your concern.'  
  
(Oh of course it isn't... I'm only all but dead, but no – it's none of my concern).  
  
'Are you mocking me?'  
  
(Yes).  
  
Sesshomaru growled and looked back to Inuyasha, who was currently staring at him with interest.  
  
"Excuse me while I go have a mental conversation..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sesshomaru reluctantly made his way into the living room to deal with his 'little problem'.  
  
'Now then, what is it you want?'  
  
(My body, for one)  
  
'Well that's just too bad isn't it...'  
  
This conversation was growing old – fast. There was no chance Sesshomaru was going to relinquish this body now. Not after all he'd gone through to get it. It had been hell to be reborn into a pathetic human form, with pathetic human powers.  
  
Sesshomaru could have taken over the body immediately, had he wanted. As soon as the child was born he could have had a body. However, doing so such an early stage of life would have left him powerless – unable to ever recall upon his demon strengths again. Because he had waited, he could now tap into that power on occasion. For example, the incident when Rin was crying.  
  
"Not as though I can get into them now..." Sesshomaru growled. Had he not known any better, he would think Rosuto was laughing at him from his place locked inside his head.  
  
'Shut up human. What do you know?'  
  
(You keep calling me 'human', yet you're still stuck as one yourself. Talk about the coal calling the kettle black...)  
  
'It is not as though I've lost them forever. They are simply dormant. A simple nights rest and I will be able to call on them again. Perhaps then I can finally be rid of you.  
  
(...whatever)  
  
Content to have won –that- argument, Sesshomaru sauntered back into the kitchen to finally put an end to this annoying interrogation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I'm using Microsoft Word for this (I don't normally... see my little play about the death of Lotus), so I don't know how to keep everything bolded or italicized... x.x; it's hard.... I don't like this. But anyway! There you go! An update! An Interlude... but an update. I was going to make it longer but the writers block decided to get back to work v.v *sigh* I guess we all have to do something to make a living....  
  
YAY! Lonnie had an awesome birthday. Well... not the birthday day (May 1), but we went to dinner and a movie on the 3rd. It was 8 of my friends, me, my parents and little brother. We went to habachi's, where they make the food at the table, and I got shrimp thrown at me .o but that's okay.... 'cause the food was good and the guy was cute XD Then we went and saw Mean Girls. Funny movie – now I'm just afraid of getting hit by a bus...  
  
Some of the things I got: a life-size stand-up of Legolas (from Caitlin), The Vampire Armand and a stuffed animal (Kelli), A Photo album (Kate), Labyrinth and a picture (Alli), A CD (Leanna), Bath stuff (Katya), Money and little photo bear (Julia), and a wristband, postcard, incense, and pin from Christine ^_____^ YAY!  
  
I'm gonna try to work on Mr. Perfect next ^___^ to make my beta happy 


End file.
